Justin Bieber
'Justin Bieber '''is Canadian singer was born on March 1, 1994 in London, Ontario, Canada. Early Life Canadian Justin Drew Bieber was born in London, Ontario, the son of Pattie Mallette and Jeremy Bieber. Pattie became pregnant when she was 18 years old, and raised him as a single mother. Justin is of French-Canadian (mother) and German, Irish, Scottish, and English (father) descent. As a child, Bieber showed a strong interest in music, teaching himself to play many instruments. When he was 12, he entered a local talent competition, and placed second. His mother posted his performance on YouTube, and continued to post other clips of Bieber singing. The videos soon built up a fan following, and caught the attention of talent agent Scooter Braun. Braun was able to secure an impromptu audition with Usher Raymond, who was impressed and helped Bieber to sign a record deal. His first single, "One Time", was a worldwide hit and was certified Platinum in Canada and the United States. This was followed by Bieber's debut album, "My World", which was an international smash. He also released a successful concert film, Justin Bieber: Never Say Never (2011). Bieber continues with a hugely successful music career and has tried his hand at acting, including guest starring in an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000). He has a large and loyal fan-base, who are said to have "Bieber Fever" and are nicknamed "Beliebers". Career When searching for videos of a different singer, Scooter Braun, a former marketing executive of So So Def Recordings, clicked on one of Bieber's 2007 videos by accident.Impressed, Braun tracked down the theatre Bieber was performing in, located Bieber's school, and finally contacted Mallette, who was reluctant because of Braun's Judaism. She remembered praying, "God, I gave him to you. You could send me a Christian man, a Christian label!", and, "God, you don't want this Jewish kid to be Justin's man, do you?" However, church elders convinced her to let Bieber go with Braun. At 13, Bieber went to Atlanta, Georgia, with Braun to record demo tapes. Bieber began singing for Usher one week later. Bieber was soon signed to Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG), a joint venture between Braun and Usher. Justin Timberlake was also reportedly in the running to sign Bieber but lost the bidding war to Usher. Usher then sought assistance in finding a label home for the artist from then manager Chris Hicks, who helped engineer an audition with his contact L.A. Reid of The Island Def Jam Music Group.Reid signed Bieber to Island Records in October 2008 (resulting in a joint venture between RBMG and Island Records) and appointed Hicks as executive Vice-President of Def Jam, where he could manage Bieber's career at the label.Bieber then moved to Atlanta with his mother to pursue further work with Braun and Usher.Braun became Bieber's manager in 2008. Bieber's first single, "One Time", was released to radio while Bieber was still recording his debut album.The song reached number 12 on the Canadian Hot 100 during its first week of release in July 2009 and later peaked at number 17 on the ''Billboard Hot 100. During fall 2009, it had success in international markets. The song was certified Platinum in Canada and the US and Gold in Australia and New Zealand. His first release, an extended play entitled My World, was released on November 17, 2009. The album's second single, "One Less Lonely Girl", and two promo singles, "Love Me" and "Favorite Girl", were released exclusively on the iTunes Store and charted within the top 40 of the Billboard Hot 100. "One Less Lonely Girl" was later also released to radio and peaked within the top 20 in Canada and the US, and was certified Gold in the latter. My World was eventually certified Platinum in the US and double Platinum in both Canada and the United Kingdom. To promote the album, Bieber performed on several live shows such as mtvU's VMA 09 Tour, European program The Dome, YTV's The Next Star, The Today Show,The Wendy Williams Show, Lopez Tonight, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, It's On with Alexa Chung, Good Morning America, Chelsea Lately, and BET's 106 & Park. Bieber also guest starred in an episode of True Jackson, VP in late 2009. Bieber performed Ron Miller and Bryan Wells's "Someday at Christmas" for US President Barack Obama and first lady Michelle Obama at the White House for Christmas in Washington, which aired on December 20, 2009 on US television broadcaster TNT. Bieber was also one of the performers for Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest, on December 31, 2009.Bieber was a presenter at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards on January 31, 2010. He was invited to be a vocalist for the remake of "We Are the World" (a song written by Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie) for its 25th anniversary to benefit Haiti after the earthquake. Bieber sings the opening line, which was sung by Lionel Richie in the original version. On March 12, 2010, a version of K'naan's "Wavin' Flag", recorded by a collective of Canadian musicians known as Young Artists for Haiti, was released. Bieber is featured in the song, performing the closing lines. 2010–2011: My World 2.0 and Never Say Never In January 2010, "Baby", was released from his debut album, My World 2.0. The song featured Ludacris, and became an international hit. It charted at number five on the US Billboard Hot 100, peaked at number three on the Canadian Hot 100 and reached the top ten in several international markets.Two promo singles "Never Let You Go", and "U Smile" were top thirty hits on the US Hot 100, and top twenty hits in Canada.According to review aggregator Metacritic, the album has received generally favourable reviews.It debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200, making Bieber the youngest solo male act to top the chart since Stevie Wonder in 1963.My World 2.0 also debuted at number one on the Canadian Albums Chart, Irish Albums Chart, Australian Albums Chart, and the New Zealand Albums Chart and reached the top ten of fifteen other countries. To promote the album, Bieber appeared on several live programs including The View, the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards, Nightline, Late Show with David Letterman, The Dome and 106 & Park. Sean Kingston appeared on the album's next single, "Eenie Meenie". The song reached the top ten in the United Kingdom and Australia, and the top-twenty of most other markets. On April 10, 2010, Bieber was the musical guest on Saturday Night Live.53 On July 4, 2010, Bieber performed at the Macy's Fourth of July Fireworks Spectacular in New York City.54 The following single from My World 2.0, "Somebody to Love", was released in April 2010, and a remix was released featuring Bieber's mentor Usher. On June 23, 2010, Bieber went on his first official headlining tour, the My World Tour, starting in Hartford, Connecticut, to promote My World and My World 2.0. In July 2010, it was reported that Bieber was the most searched for celebrity on the Internet.That same month his music video for "Baby", surpassed Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" to become the most viewed, and also the most disliked YouTube video ever. However, Taylor Swift's Blank Space surpassed its number of views in 2015.58 In September 2010, it was reported that Bieber accounted for three per cent of all traffic on Twitter, according to an employee of the social-networking site. Trivia * Discovered by Scooter Braun, who is also his manager. * Usher Raymond signed him to Island Def Jam Records, and beat out Justin Timberlake's hopes of signing the young singer. * Taught himself four instruments including the piano, guitar, drums. He hopes to learn the violin. * Can moonwalk. * The Dream produced and wrote his songs Baby and One Time. * His single "Baby" debuted at number 5 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. * Moved to Atlanta, Georgia to pursue his music career. Now lives in Hollywood California. * Born in St. Joseph's Hospital in London, Ontario, Canada, the very same hospital Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling were born in, however Justin was raised in Stratford, Ontario, Canada . He lived in the same area as Brendan Meyer, Seth Sieunarine, Kolton Stewart and Shawn Roberts. * The craziest gift from a fan that he received was a rubber golf club. * Bought a Macbook Pro with his own money - one of his biggest purchases. * Likes the TV show Smallville (2001). * Started out by posting youtube videos in 2007. * His debut album was "My World". * His mom, Pattie Mallette, traveled with him all the time. * His first time in an airplane was flying to Atlanta to meet his future manager Scott 'Scooter' Braun. * Met Céline Dion at a New York Knicks basketball game. She approached him and said my son loves your songs. * Plays guitar at many of his concerts. * Has performed with Rihanna at the Super Bowl Weekend concert in Miami. * Likes to play hockey and basketball. * Recorded a few songs with fellow singer Sean Kingston. * Recorded "We Are The World" for Haiti. He got the opening verse, which was previously sung by Lionel Richie. * Dad, Jeremy Bieber, still lives in Canada. * Wrote the song "Down To Earth" about his parents' seperation. * The executive producer of his first record, "My World", was L.A. L.A. Reid. * Is good friends with Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, and Chris Brown. * His father's name is Jeremy Bieber, and his mother's name is Pattie Mallette. * Plays the left-handed guitar. * Has a younger half-sister, Jazmyn (born 2008) and a younger half-brother, Jaxon (born 2009). * When he was child his church held a benefit to buy him a drum kit and 6 months of lessons. * Performed with Chris Brown at a concert in Sydney, while the two were separately touring Australia. They performed Brown's song "Look At Me Now" together (2011). * Featured in the song "Next 2 You" with Chris Brown, a song on Chris Brown's 2011 album F.A.M.E. * Has performed for President Barack Obama twice. * Likes to give back and help charities. * Big fan of Michael Jackson. * Was Google's most-searched person in 2011. * As of August 2015, he had amassed 66 million Twitter followers and 72 million Facebook fans. * Was In a relationship with Selena Gomez (December 5, 2010-October 31, 2012). * Ranked number 1 on the VH1 list 100 Greatest Kid Stars (2012). * Justin's paternal great-grandfather was of German descent, and Justin's father's other ancestry is English, Scottish, and Irish. Justin's patrilineal line can be traced back to Philippe Bieber, who was born, c. 1788, in Zilling, Moselle, Lorraine. Justin's mother is from a French-Canadian family, and also has remote Swiss-French and Scottish roots (from several centuries back). * On his 2010 My World 2.0 World Tour 2010 * On his Believe Tour around the world 2012 * Ranked #10 on Glamour's list of "50 Sexiest Men" in 2013, moving up from his appearance as number 49 in 2012. * His pet monkey was confiscated at Munich airport when he couldn't produce the vaccination and import papers required for bringing a monkey into Germany. * In January 2014, Justin was arrested for a DUI. He has admitted he was smoking marijuana at the time of his arrest. * Personal Quotes (12) * I'm crazy, I'm nuts. Just the way my brain works. I'm not normal. I think differently. My mind is always racing. * plans on becoming an American citizen You guys are evil. Canada's the best country in the world. We go to the doctor and we don't need to worry about paying him, but here, your whole life, you're broke because of medical bills. My bodyguard's baby was premature, and now he has to pay for it. In Canada, if your baby's premature, he stays in the hospital as long as he needs to, and then you go home. * I want to be a young dad. By 25 or 26 I want to see myself, like, married or start looking for a family. * All our decisions are based on long-term decisions. We use Michael Jackson as a template. The things he did for his career - a lot of the times it's was good, some of the times it was bad - but he was successful from being young to being old. That's what I want to get to. I don't want to grow up and lose my young fans, singing inappropriate music. * My voice always wanted to do runs, vocal acrobatics. Rather than make music that everyone else is making, with the same four-on-the-floor beat, I have a chance to change music. There's only a certain amount if people that can do that. * I believe in God and stuff. I believe He's given me this platform for a reason, to help change people's lives. That's why, in each of my shows, I try to give a positive message. * 2015 I turned a lot of people off over the past few years, but I know I can still turn out good music and turn everything all around. I've lost some of my best qualities. For that I'm sorry. I'm looking forward to being someone who you guys can all look at and be proud of. * I'm a pretty lucky guy. * Music was never something that I was going to do for a living. At 13 you're not even thinking of that, you know. I was just playing for fun and uploading videos on YouTube because I wanted to show my family. * I was always that kid who just did whatever. And my mom always supported that. So I always looked up to Michael Jackson because he was never afraid to just be himself, never tried to be anything that he wasn't. * I'm just trying to get the best sound and have it be consistent and make sense with what I'm going through in my life right now. * You don't need to go to church to be a Christian. If you go to Taco Bell, that doesn't make you a taco. Bieber Bieber Bieber Bieber Bieber Bieber Category:Males Bieber Bieber Bieber